


（你×喜子，ABO）小熊内裤

by wenV



Category: JO1／, Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 穿小熊内裤的纯喜就是最可爱的纯喜！进来一起玩弄纯喜！Beta喜子就是最棒的！
Relationships: 河野纯喜 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	（你×喜子，ABO）小熊内裤

纯白的小腿袜一边堆在了脚踝，一边却又完美地包裹着他的小腿，被包裹在里的两只脚不安分的动着。再向上则是他光裸的小腿，你一边看一边想起了那时给他刮毛的场景，你将他身上都刮的干干净，连那处都是光滑的不像话，就是为了让他穿上你准备的礼物。目光又到了大腿，纯喜以前紧实的肌肉现在没那么明显了，因为和你在一起后健身这项活动少了很多，但是运动可没少运动，前提是那事算运动的话。再向上看，映入眼帘的是一件粉色的卫衣，下摆有点长，隐约还能看见点白色的底裤。他双手紧张地抓着衣角，低着头有些羞怯，紧张的情绪在他身上散发出来，你饶有兴味的打量着他，示意他把衣服掀起来。他犹豫了一会儿，便双手抓着衣角掀起了上衣，露出了一点腹肌，肚子上圆圆的肚脐，下面则是白色的三角内裤，还带着小熊的图案，你感到一瞬间心脏被击中，你低声感叹一句真可爱，夸赞他适合穿小熊内裤，纯喜也低声说着你エッチ，你笑了笑不予置否。

你手伸向面前的大腿，拇指顺着内裤边伸进了一点，手掌在光滑的大腿上抚摸，手下的肌肉很有弹性，因为最近不太锻炼的原因又比较之前柔软了一些。纯喜看着你在他身上摸来摸去，依然乖乖地抓着衣角。你夸他真乖，又将嘴唇覆上他的腹肌，在上面落下几个轻吻，然后伸出舌头调戏着他肚子上那圆圆的小洞，在上留下些水痕。纯喜身体微微颤抖，肌肉抽动着，一阵酥麻的感觉顺着他那被你抚摸的大腿和被舔舐的腹肌向上蔓延，神经末梢兢兢业业地工作着，不断向大脑传递着这感觉，肾上腺素和多巴胺在体内游走，变成绵延不断的快感。

午后窗外暖黄色的光照射在室内，映在你两人身上，气温比较中午低了一些，但是你们都反而觉得更热了些，空气也有些凝滞，室内只剩下两人的呼吸声和你在他身上舔舐传出的水声。你埋在他双腿之间，在大腿上亲吻，他手放开了衣角，转而按住你的头，低声的喘息。午后的阳光总是暧昧又柔软，像绵白糖化在水里，你慢慢搅拌均匀这甘甜的水，透明的玻璃杯在光下熠熠生辉，光芒有点刺眼，迷幻又绮丽，四散的光波在你眼里化作幻影。

本站在床前的纯喜和你一起到了床上，你润湿了纯喜穿着的棉制白色内裤，他夹紧双腿，眼神迷离地不知望向何处，在不断地玩弄下他内裤下那话逐渐在变硬，他用大腿磨蹭着你的脸颊，肉体的摩擦给你带来了奇妙的满足。你拉开裤子拉链，手扶着他的双腿，将肉棒伸进他的腿缝，缓慢的运动，他的肉棒隔着内裤和你的在一起摩擦，内裤一点点被不知道是他还是你的前列腺液濡湿，白色的内裤因为被濡湿变得有点透明，透出一点肉色。

“想吃吗？”你发现纯喜在看着你不断在他腿间运动着的肉棒，随即你抽出肉棒，他也顺势放松了双腿起身，现在换成你躺在了床上，他跪趴在你腿上，下身在你腿上摩擦，头埋在你腿间，手口并用的努力服务着你。柔软湿热的口腔，灵活的舌头在你的那话上舔弄，虽然他技巧青涩，但是你心理却是满足的不行，直到他的牙齿磕碰到你的那一刻。你没办法牵着他的手臂把他带了起来，他还有点懵的看着你，你看他愈发觉得他可爱，你又将他重新压在身下，有些不舍地褪下他的内裤，手指侵入隐藏在其后的隐秘洞穴，里面早就流出了一些液体，没用多久入口就柔软的不行，一收一缩地引诱你进去。进去的那一刻他抽泣着，手指抓着床单。只是开始就爽的受不了了？你问着他，但是在你的动作下，他只是呻吟着，甚至抑制不住唇角，流出了唾液。

你在小洞里找着那块软肉，那是一扇门，一扇连接你们灵魂的门，你们的生命在那里汇合，总有一天会创造出一个新的生命，将你们灵魂的一部分交融在一起。你问他可以留在里面吗？将我们的生命割下一部分留在里面。他摇摇头说不要。可是你还是将生命的初始留在了里面，他惊叫着高潮。你突然想起那条小熊内裤，发现那条内裤被你丢在一旁，湿乎乎的，粘着你们两人的液体，你突然觉得有点好笑。

“为什么不愿意呢？”你问他。他躺在床上的还沉浸在迷蒙当中，转头看着你，眼里还带着泪水。

“以……以后……好吗？我们还年轻，以后再要宝宝好吗？”他声音有点沙哑，准是刚才叫得吧。你抱着他没说话，他乖巧的靠在你怀里，权当你默认了，也没继续说话。

天色都有些暗了，气温又变得更低了，你们抱的更紧了。


End file.
